Beating on Alice
by twilightxsoccer15
Summary: after Alice's parents get a divorce and her mom dies she is forced to move back in with her abusive father and broter but who will come along and save her just when it might be too late? All Human rated T for language and violence
1. Chapter 1

**A/N. ok so i thought of this story a while ago and written most of it down but dont worry im still working on "Orphan Bella" so i hope you guys like this one just as much!!**

* * *

"Alice get your ass out of bed." Billy yelled at me. "Me and Ed are hungry." Billy was my _father_. I use the term _father_ loosely, a father is loving and caring. Billy isn't, or at least not to me. He is, however very loving and caring for my brother, Edward. Edward is the _perfect child_ as Billy puts it. But I think he's just a spoiled pain in the ass.

"Alice you up yet? Don't make me come get you!" Billy yelled again.

"Coming Billy" I called, as I quickly got out of bed. I grabbed my old blue jeans and a green t-shirt. I pulled my long black hair into a pony tail as I ran to the kitchen.

"Where ya been Alice? Dad and I are getting hungry. Were you talking to mom again?" Edward smirked at me. My mom and _dad_ had a divorce a few years ago. I was my mom's and my brat of a brother was my dad's. However when mom died I was forced to move back with Billy.

"Edward shut up!" I yelled at him. "Why don't you make your own breakfast, you're already up?"

"'cause I have you." He said as he leaned against the door frame.

"Just wait till you have to move out and have to fend for yourself."

"Dad, Alice is being a pain!" Edward yelled. I knew where this was going. I quickly grabbed the eggs out of the fridge and started cracking them into a bowl. I was briskly whisking the eggs when there were thuds coming from down the hall. Thuds that were distinctly Billy's and he sounded mad. This was not good for me.

"Alice what I have I said about being a pain in the ass to your brother?" Billy said.

"I wasn't being a pain in the ass." I said as I continued to make his breakfast. Edward was already at the table eating his.

"So are you saying Edward is a liar?"

"I never said that!" I yelled getting frustrated.

"Don't raise your voice at me young lady!" he said. I then felt my head hit something hard. It was the refrigerator that was close to where I was working. There was a horrible pain on the side of my face. I knew crying out in pain wouldn't help, sometimes it made it worse. So I stood there and took it. He grabbed me by my hair and pulled me back to the bowl I was using for his eggs. "Now finish" he said and shoved me one last time before he walked away. I heard Edward laugh at the table, I gave him a quick glare. He opened his mouth to say something and my eyes widened his mouth closed quickly. I finished Billy's breakfast and set it on the table. As he was eating I went upstairs to the bathroom to finish getting ready. I stood in front of the mirror only to see the side of my face that _he_ hit was swollen and black and blue and the other side that hit the refrigerator was sliced from the magnets that hung there. I carefully washed my face, which stung, and brushed my teeth. I went downstairs to find that Billy and Edward already left. I grabbed my school bag, my old beat up canvas sneakers and my mom's rain jacket and was off to school. My school was a few blocks from my house but I didn't mind walking it, I actually enjoyed it. It was the only time I could live in my imagination. The only time I could live with a family that loved each other, and I could live with someone who loved me just as much as I loved them. I was in my own little world when I hit something that brought me back to reality.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N. ok i forgot to say this in the first chapter the characters belong to stephenie meyer not me :(**

**oh well, off ti the story!**

I looked up to see what I hit and saw it was a guy. He was more than a foot taller than me, he had beautiful blue eyes and curly honey blonde hair.

"S-s-sorry." I muttered, I backed away afraid of getting hurt.

"It's ok." He stuck out his hand, I flinched however I didn't think he noticed. "I'm  
Jasper Hale." He said with a smile.

"Hi Jasper, I'm Alice Cullen." I said hesitantly shaking his hand.

"So, Alice what grade are you in?" he asked trying to make small talk on the way to school.

"Oh well I'm in my junior year. What about you?" I said as we started walking again.

"I'm a junior also." He said.

"Then how come I haven't seen you before?" I asked curious.

"I'm new here, I just moved here from Georgia."

"Oh, that's pretty far." I said looking down at my sneakers.

"I know." He said and then it went quiet. I walked into the school parking lot only to see my brother, his girlfriend, Bella, and his best friend, Emmett. Ah hell, they see me too, this isn't going to end well for me.

"Well bye Alice I have to go to the office with my sister." With that he left. I was now alone, I had no friends so I was stuck toy face them alone, and they looked mad. I wonder what I did this time. I kept walking with me head down, hoping to be invisible, however I wasn't.

"Hey Alice, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be home cooking or cleaning or telling your mom about the way your dad beats on you?" Emmett said. I tried to ignore him and walk past him however they were now surrounding me. I was being pushed around as they laughed.

"Stop, come on you guys! Please stop!" I yelled this over and over but no one stopped. So I continued to yell.

"Shut up Alice! No one cares about you." Edward yelled. A single tear fell down my cheek, because I knew he was right. But they couldn't see it. It was then that Edward took it to the next level. He pushed me to the ground head first. The side of my face and arm were bleeding now because of the fall. I tried to kick his legs but I kept missing.

"Leave me alone Edward! I hope you go to hell!" I screamed at him. "I hope you all do."

"Emmett put Alice against the wall, I don't care how. We need to teach her to respect her _elders_." Edward said. Emmett reached down and grabbed me by my neck, I gasped. He held me against the wall, choking me.

"Emmett…..please……let go…" I said not being able to breathe.

"What was that Alice?" they asked.

"Let go." I said my voice barely above a whisper.

"Only if you promise you will respect your elders." Edward said.

"Ok I-" I was cut off by the bell. Emmett gripped my neck tighter then let me fall. They walked off to class like nothing happened, while I was lying on the ground catching my breath. I got up and walked to one of the only classes I liked, English. I went to the bathroom to check the damage, my right arm was scraped up pretty bad along with the right side of my face. I saw the bruise I got this morning, and the beginnings of the bruises that Emmett's hand left on my neck. I washed the blood off, and got to my class just in time. I went to take my seat in the back only to see a boy with beautiful blue eyes and golden blonde curls looking back at me. It was Jasper.

**review blah blah blah ect.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: sorry it took so long i was in New Hampshire a few days ago and forgot to post it so my bad i might have another chapter up later today if the crappy weather keeps up hope you enjoy!!**

* * *

He was smiling at me, probably waiting for me to take my seat. My head dropped wishing I was invisible again. I took my seat and his smile faltered.

"Alice what happened?" he asked. I guess being invisible didn't work out.

"What do you mean? Nothing happened." I lied putting on a fake smile, but he saw the flaws.

"Alice." My English teacher, Mr. White, called me.

"Yes" I said looking over to him.

"Will you please pair up with Jasper on this project, and don't do it all." He said the last part with a smirk. I motioned for Jasper to move over which he gladly did.

"So Alice what's the project on?" he asked me.

"Well we have to pick a category from the list on the board and write a short story to fit." I told him.

"What's put category?"

"Teen angst." I said looking down.

"So do you have an idea?" he asked.

"Well, my idea was about a girl who has an abusive father and brother and has to learn to deal with the life she has." I said with a fake smile holding back the tears, knowing that the ending to this story might be better than my own.

"That seems like a really good idea." He said believing my lie.

"Thanks. Do you have an idea?" I asked trying to be nice, but still wearing a fake smile.

"Hmm………..nope" he said confidently, and laughed.

My fake smile turned real as I laughed along with him, I guess laughter is contagious. It felt good to finally laugh, I hadn't laughed in a long time. The rest of the class continued in that manner, we wrote our story and laughed. I enjoyed being with Jasper, he makes me feel like I have a normal life, a life without the secret of an abusive father to hide. But that's just it I do have a secret that I _have_ to hide, so being with Jasper is only temporary once he learns my secret he will stay away just like the rest of them. So I would enjoy as much time as I could with him, until he left. We finished our story, all my smiles were genuine but I kept up the lies and he believed every one of them. Silly kid, if only he knew that this story was like my autobiography. I sighed.

"I'm going to go pass this in, unless you have anything else to add." I told him.

"Nope I'm good." He said and laughed. I got up and walked over to Mr. White's desk to hand it in.

"So Alice how's your story?" Mr. White asked.

"Really good, me and Jas-" he gave me a stern look, I sighed. "Jasper and I are finished." I said as I handed our story to him.

"Did Jasper do anything?" he asked eyeing the story I handed him.

"Yes, we worked on it together." I said keeping up my smile.

"Ok good now you guys can just relax we only have a few min-" he was cut off by the bell. "I guess class is over, you are dismissed." I went back to grab my stuff only to see Jasper waiting at the door for me holding my stuff. Oh great. I thought he might be falling for me.

"Thanks Jasper." I said as I reached out to grab my stuff from him.

"You're welcome." He said and we went our separate ways. I now had all the boring classes, great.


	4. Chapter 4

****

A/N another semi-short chapter but this one has a good ending!!!

* * *

The classes seemed to drag on. But now it was time for lunch, great. This was the period I had with Edward and his friends. It's also the only class in which I feared for my life. I quickly got my lunch from the lunch line and headed over to _my_ table. I went over there and sat alone, again. However being alone wasn't so lucky for me, Edward sat at the table next to mine. My head fell as I saw Edward's glare, I started to eat my lunch. I sat quietly, like always, until I heard someone sit down with me. I looked up to see Jasper sitting next to me.

"Jasper why are you sitting here?" I asked confused.

"Well you are the only person I know and there's no room anywhere else." He said with a smirk.

"I don't think that's a good idea." I said looking back down at my food.

"Why not?" he asked still looking at me. I took a sideways glance at Edward, only to see him glaring at me. He hates it when people talk to me, he thinks that they will protect me or tell on him and Billy. If he had it his way I'd be home 24/7 cooking and cleaning and doing laundry.

"Never mind." I said finishing my lunch and getting up from the table.

"Alice, wait!" he called after me however I continued to walk. I threw out my lunch and was going to put my tray back when I was tripped by someone.

"What was that about, Alice?" an all too familiar voice said.

"What was what about, Edward?" I said back, trying to get up however he pushed me back down.

"You know what I'm talking about. Why was Rosalie's brother sitting with you?"

"I don't know why." I said with acid in my voice. Edward nodded his face in another direction. I turned to get up when something hit me. It was a tray full of food. I whipped it from my eyes to see Bella standing above me.

"Oh sorry Alice I thought this was the trash." She said with fake innocence. I glared at her, but then I was hit by two more trays.

"Oh, sorry Alice I didn't see you there all I saw was trash." Emmett said as he linked arms with a tall blonde.

"Yea, sorry, I'm new and this is where I was told the trash was." The girl said. I got up and glared at Edward. In return he glared and started to push me across the cafeteria, I just stood there and took it.

"Come on Alice fight back." Edward yelled at me.

"No." I said through clenched teeth. That's when I saw everyone getting out of their seats and staring, even Jasper. He started to walk over to us, determination in his eyes, that's when I turned around and ran.

"Alice I hope you know you can run, but we will always find you!" Edward yelled after me, tears running down my face. The tears were mostly there because I knew he was right I would eventually get caught and hurt. However I kept running, I ran right out of the school and through the parking lot.

"Alice!" someone was calling after me, however I kept running. I ran to the one place I knew I could hide. It was the place I hid the first time I ran from them. My hiding spot was a clearing behind the park, a place anyone rarely went. I ran and continued to wipe whatever lunch they threw on me off. I sat in the middle of the clearing, curled my knees up to my chest, and cried to myself. Not moving for a while, that is until I felt a hand grip my shoulder I gasped and flinched away expecting the worst.

* * *

**A/N i told you it had a good ending not that it would end without a little suspense!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys i want to thank all of you who read this one!! I know a lot more people read Orphan Bella but if people could please read this and PLEASE REVIW so i know that people are reading it! thank you **

**~Maggie~**

* * *

JPOV

"Alice wait" I called after her as she swiftly got up and walked away.

I stared after her not knowing what to do. I looked around earning glares from the table next to mine. I didn't know who they were, but Rosalie was sitting there with the arm of a guy around her shoulder. What a slut, here for not even a day and she already has a boyfriend. A guy with bronze hair was giving me the death stare, before he got up and made his way over to Alice. He tripped her and she fell to the floor. My eyes widened with shock. Who would do that to her? She seemed so sweet and nice. I was ready to get up and help, when I saw Rosalie and her new friends get up. _They _will probably help her. I was wrong. The brunette girl got to Alice first, she dumped her lunch tray on her, then Rosalie and the boy who was holding her. I was infuriated how could Rose be so mean. I looked over to see Alice being pushed by the bronze hair boy. I got up ready to go help her, but she looked at me then turned and ran. I moved from the table and ran after her. I past my sister and her friends and gave them the death glare. Rosalie looked at me with the _I have no idea what your mad about I _look on her face. I shook my head and continued to run after her.

"Alice!" I called however I didn't think she heard me. So I ran after her. She was running out of the school grounds. We passed the gates to the parking lot and she ran through the park and into a small clearing. She sat down and started wiping the food from her face. I stood in the woods for a few minutes, watching her cry to herself. I walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, she flinched away.

"Sorry" I whispered. I crouched down to her level and she continued to move away. "Alice I'm not going to hurt you." I said and slowly moved my hand out to her. She was so skittish. I gently placed my hand on her back. She didn't move away nor did she come any closer. She continued to cry as I sat down next to her and wrapped my arm around her.

"It's ok, Alice" I said rubbing her shoulder. She did something, I wished she would do but never thought she would really do. She turned and hugged me, crying into my chest.

"Shh…..Alice, it's ok. Don't cry." I whispered to her as I held her in my arms. She continued to cry.

"No J-Jasper i-it's n-not o-ok." Alice said between sobs.

"Alice it'll be ok though." I said pulling away from her to look her in the eyes.

"No it won't Jasper, not when your brother and his friends beat you up 24/7." She said and went back to crying into my shirt.

"That was your brother?" I asked shocked. She simply nodded. I held her tighter. "Does he always do that?" she lifted her head.

"Sometimes multiple times a day." She said and went back to crying.

"Does anyone else know?" I asked hoping he was being punished for this.

"Only his friends." She said, however it sounded as if there was more. So I'll try to push this as far as I can.

"You don't tell your parents?" I asked again.

"My mom is dead." She stated plainly.

"What about your dad?"

"He normally isn't home." That right there was a lie. I knew it was, it was easy to tell. I pulled out of the hug to look her in the eyes. I saw that her face was still covered in the lunch that was thrown on her. I lifted my hand and she flinched slightly. I slowly wiped the food from her face, trying not to harm her or hurt her any more then she already was.

"I'm still covered in food, aren't I?" she said laughing a little.

"Yes, yes you are." I said, still wiping it away. She laughed a musical laugh.

"Oh, look at what I did to your shirt." She said pointing out that my shirt was now covered in food.

"It's ok I really don't like this shirt anyway." I laughed with her. "Well, Alice I think we should go get cleaned up." I said getting up. I held my hand out for her and she took it. She didn't even flinch. I smiled inwardly, I'm glad I'm beginning to be trusted.

"Ok but I don't need a change of clothes, so you can go change and I'll meet you at school." She said walking away.

"Oh, no you don't," I said grabbing her wrists "you need to get cleaned up also, so you're coming with me." I said walking with her hand in hand.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I AM TRULY SORRY FOR THE WAIT I KNOW ITS NOT A VERY GOOD EXCUSE BUT I HAD GAMES AND CAMP AND WORKOUTS AND TECH WEEK AND A BUNCH OF OTHER CRAP THATS MOSTLY OVER I HOPE, WELL I HOPE ALL OF YOU GUYS LIKE IT!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

APOV

He grabbed my hand and walked us out of the park. I was starting to trust him, he wasn't like the other boys I knew in my life. He was different. However I still didn't know if trusting him was the right thing to do. I mean I have trusted people before but those never worked out. So I'm still keeping some things hidden. After a short walk we made it to his house.

"Hey mom" he said as he walked us through the front door.

"Your mom's home?" I asked, thinking she would be at work.

"Yea, she works from home," he said looking down to me, I simply stared back.

"Jasper I didn't expect to see you home, you still have at least two hours left." A petite brunette said coming into the room.

"Um. . . well something happened and we need to get cleaned up before we can go back to school." Jasper said and I moved closer to him.

"That's fine, but, Jasper, you neglected to introduce me to your new friend." His mother said.

"Oh how stupid of me. Alice this is my mother Esme, mom this is my friends Alice." He said as we walked further into the living room.

"It's nice to meet you Esme." I said being polite.

"Well it's nice to meet you too Alice, now you two have to go clean up and get back to school. Jasper go change your shirt. Alice, honey, I'll show you to the bathroom." Esme said, as she motioned for me to follow her. Jasper nodded, encouragingly, telling me it was alright to go along. I reluctantly went with her.

"Ok Alice here's the bathroom and there are the wash cloths. If you need anything else just ask." She smiled then left. I looked in the mirror only to see I had food all over my face and in my hair and all down the front of my shirt. I groaned. I didn't have a change of clothes and I didn't want to make Jasper walk back to my house just for a t-shirt. So I tried to wash it off. I got it off my face and most of it out of my hair, I was starting to wash it off my shirt when there was a faint knock at the door. I looked over to see Esme standing there.

"Alice I saw your shirt earlier and I thought you could use a clean one." She said handing me a t-shirt with a graphic design on it. "It's Rosalie's but I don't think she'll mind." she said smiling. She turned and walked out the door, closing it behind herself. I quickly put on the shirt and found it a little long, this Rosalie must be _tall_, unlike me. I grabbed my shirt and walked out to meet Jasper. He changed into a navy blue shirt that hugged his chest, very well I might add.

"Umm… Esme what should I do with my shirt?" I asked not wanting to just leave it with her.

"Oh, honey, I'll take it and wash it for you, then Jasper can give it to you tomorrow." She said sweetly. I really was starting to like this family. But I really only meet half of the family, but I could've guessed the other half wasn't that bad.

"Thank-you, I'll bring this one back tomorrow." I said with a genuine smile. Jasper grabbed my hand, I flinched slightly, and we walked off to school. On the way back we talked about our families, well mostly his because whenever he asked about mine I tensed and didn't answer. We made it to school in no time, sadly. The last period bell had just rung and everyone was off to class. Jasper and I don't have this class together, but I do have it with Emmett. Who just happens to sit behind me in class. Jasper and I said our goodbyes and went our separate ways. _Off to Hell_ I thought.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: ok i am so sorry i have a bunch of lame excuses so im not going to list them, but i also have a bunch of other stories if anyine you want to read them. i havent added them yet but i might after this ones done :) review!!**

* * *

I walked in to see Emmett surrounded by a group of people laughing. I sighed, at least he was in a good mood that might help me. I sat down not saying anything so his good mood could last. However as I sat down, his friends walked away giving me the death glare.

"Alice I didn't see you after lunch, did you go to tell your mom about Edward?" he asked with a sneer.

"No I went to change out of the shirt you threw food all over." I said my voice hard.

"It looks a little big on you, don't you think?" I didn't even answer him, there was no need. I faced the front of the room my fist clenched on my desk, stopping me from retaliating. "I see you don't want to tell me why it's too long for you but I already know. I know that your father doesn't feed you, I know he doesn't feed you so you won't have the strength to run away. So you can always be his little _slave._" He finished and slouched back in his chair, "and don't think I don't know that your father beats you." That's when I lost it. I stood up and faced him, so he was now looking up at me.

"Shut up Emmett, you don't even know the half of it!" I yelled at him, tears threatening to spill over. He sat back in his chair, shocked, I never flipped out on anyone. I'm normally quiet, little broken Alice. I ran out of the room the teacher not caring where I was.

"Alice you don't think everyone doesn't know that your family beats you!" Emmett yelled after me, for the whole class to hear. I broke down, my knees gave way underneath me as I leaned up against the wall. Why does Emmett have to be dumb enough to stay back a grade? Why can't he be with Edward and leave me alone? I sat there crying for a while until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I gasped and moved away fearing the worse but looked up to see it was only Jasper.

"Alice is the only time I'm going to see you, is when you're crying?" he asked then laughed, I laughed a little too.

"I hope not but you will always be thinking of when you are going to find me crying again." I said and he laughed harder, he took a seat next to me on the floor.

"So what happened this time?" he asked referring to the reason I was out here and not in class.

"Emmett" was all I said, and it seemed like he got it. "Well then what's the reason you're not in class?"

"Oh just looking for a girl that I normally find crying." He sad casually, we both started laughing. He wrapped his arm around me and I winced, the pain was still in my arm from this morning. But he didn't notice. "No actually I was going to the bathroom." He sighed.

"Well you should go back to class." I sighed not wanting to let him go but knowing it was right.

"I can't"

"Why not?" I asked confused.

"Because you're still out here crying," I wanted so badly to just kiss him, he really cared about me. I placed my head on his chest as we sat there in silence for a few minutes.

"Jasper why did you move here?" I asked suddenly, he seemed taken aback by my question.

"Well something happened that caused us not to feel safe anymore." He said seriously.

"Jasper what happened?"

"Well when I was little I had a brother who was a year older than me. We had a babysitter that abused us, until one time he died." I saw a tear roll down his cheek. "she went to jail, but after a few years they let her out, they said it was an accidental death. We felt that they did something wrong releasing her, so we left Georgia." He said now crying.

"It's ok Jasper." I said trying to comfort him but not really knowing how.

"I know its ok, it was a long time ago." He said as his head fell. I just stared at him in awe. I've never seen a guy show any emotion other than happy or angry. So this was a shock. I was still staring as the bell rang and the classes were dismissed. I looked up just in time to see Emmett leaving class and walking over to me. I gasped for the pain that was about to come. However he just walked away. Jasper scowled at him, as he got up. He held his hand out to help me up, which I took. However when I got up he didn't let go of it, and I was fine with that. As we walked out of the school we passed Edward and his friends. I moved so Jasper was in front of me, almost shielding me from Edward's glare.

"Hey Alice, you know you can't hide forever, I know you're there." Edward said with a smirk, as he walked over to me.

"Leave me alone Edward" I said looking at my shoes on the sidewalk.

"What you're not going to yell at me like you did Emmett?" I stood silent "oh, yea, Emmett told me about your little outburst, were just going to have to fix that." he said and slapped me across the face, I just stood there.

"Now apologize!" he yelled right in my face.

"I'm sorry Em-"

"She doesn't have to apologize to you for standing up for herself. You should apologize to her." Jasper yelled at him. My eyes widened, no one ever talked to Edward like that. Edward seemed taken back.

"And who the hell do you think you are?" Edward spat at him.

"Why I am Jasper Hale."

"Hale? As in Rosalie's brother?" Jasper nodded

"Jasper who's Rosalie?" I asked, and with that a tall, leggy, blonde walked next to Edward. This was the same blonde that threw her lunch on me.

"My . . . _sister_" he said through clenched teeth.

"Hey jasper I see you made friends with the freak." Rosalie said, my heart sank, she's new and already knows I'm a freak.

"Rose the least you can do is be polite." Jasper said, aggravated.

"Fine. Hello I'm Rosa- that's my shirt!" she yelled at me, Jasper just sighed and shook his head.

"Rose" Jasper said trying to calm her.

"Jasper why is she wearing my shirt?" she continued to yell.

"Well because of _you _she had to change her shirt, so mom let her borrow yours.

"Me, what did I do?" Rosalie asked with innocence.

"You threw your lunch on her."

"Well that's no reason for her to be wearing my shirt. I want it back." I nodded. "Now" she yelled at me and I was shocked. It was freezing outside and if I gave her back the shirt all I'd have is a tank top. So I just stood there.

"She said now!" Edwards yelled as he grabbed my neck. I nodded weakly. He pushed me back as he let go and I fell to the ground. I looked back up to see Jasper throw a punch at Edward. I was shocked, so was Edward. He just stood there, until he looked at jasper and threw a punch, which Jasper avoided. Jasper sent a punch to Edward's stomach, causing him to double over in pain.

"Alice you will pay for this when you get home" I faintly heard him say, I didn't like where this was going.

"Stop it you guys I don't like fighting." I said standing in front of Jasper.

"Yea because you know where it leads." Emmett said however I wasn't listening, I took off the t-shirt and stood there in my tank top. I threw the shirt back to Rosalie.

"You might want to burn that, I don't think she's been to the doctor's in a while." Bella said just loud enough for me to hear. That's when I snapped, I ran at Bella and knocked her to the ground.

"Edward get your sister off of me!" she yelled.

"What, Bella, you can't stand you for yourself against a little girl like me." I said slapping her across the face. Bella grabbed my hair and pulled me back so I couldn't reach her. I struggled against her, until I was knocked away. My head hit the pavement first and my vision went blurry until it went completely black.

"Dad is going to make her pay for that." was the last thing I heard along with laughing.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: OK YOU GUYS IM WICKED SORRY!! IF IT WASNT FOR teamtwilight27 I NEVER WOULD HAVE GOTTEN THIS DONE TODAY!! WELL THAT AND RAIN BUT WHATEVER I WILL TRY MY HARDEST TO UPDATE SOONER BUT IM SORRY IF I DO A CRAPPY JOB. SOCCER SEASON IS ALMOST OVER SO THAT MEANS ILL BE HOME LIKE ALL THE TIME AND I CAN WRITE THEN, BUT PLEASE STAY WITH THE STORY EVEN IF I AM A BAD UPDATER.**

* * *

"Is she awake yet?" I heard a motherly voice ask. I automatically knew I wasn't home, thank God.

"I don't think so, she hit her head pretty hard." Another voice said, however this one was closer and not as loud.

"Well she was out for a few hours I she's not up soon, I'll take her back to the doctors." The voice said getting distant, I guess she was walking away.

"Oh, I don't think that'll be necessary. Hey Alice you awake?" the last part was whispered in my ear. I stirred involuntarily. "I knew you were awake. Can you open your eyes so I can see if you're ok?" My eyes fluttered open, only to see the only person in the world I wanted to see, Jasper.

"See I knew you were awake." He said and chuckled. I smiled and looked around.

"Jasper, where am I?" I asked, looking around, I don't remember every seeing this room.

"You're in my room" he said. It was then I noticed I was in his arms and on his bed. I sat up, however my head was in a lot of pain.

"Woah! What happened?"" I said trying to get rid of the pain in my head.

"Well after you went after Bella Edward got protective and threw you off of her, and your head hit the concrete." He said getting angry.

"What happened after that 'cause I can't remember?" I said, my head pounding.

"Well your brother said that your dad is going to make you pay and I asked how and he said that your father . . . beats you." He said the last part like he didn't want to believe it, but who would.

"No . . . no I can't believe he said that he promised Billy he wouldn't tell anyone, he threatened to kill me if anyone found out. You can't tell anyone." I said sternly, looking him in the eye.

"Ok, I promise, but can I at least try to help you, I don't want to lose you like I lost my brother." He said and pulled me into a hug. I knew I shouldn't, but I trusted Jasper. He wouldn't hurt me. "When did this all start?" he asked still holding me close. I stiffened, not knowing what to say. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

"No, it's fine. It all started a few years ago when my mom died. Even though they had a divorce, my dad was devastated, and so was I. I told him I'd do whatever I could to make it easier for him and Edward. Edward still beat me up like he use to but Billy didn't do anything to stop him. He saw how happy Edward was after he beat me so Billy gave it a shot. He's been beating me ever since." I said the last part through mangled sobs.

"Shh . . . Alice it'll be ok, I promise." Jasper whispered in my ear.

"Jasper are you sure I can trust your promise?" I asked still crying.

"Of course you can trust me, why wouldn't you?"

"'Cause the first time Billy hit me he promised the first would be the last and it wouldn't go any further, but he lied." I said crying even more. I don't know how long I sat like that but eventually there was a knock on the door.

"Yes?" Jasper asked politely, still holding me.

"Dinner is almost ready and I was wondering if Alice was going to be eating with us or not?" Esme said as she walked in.

"Dinner? What time is it?" I asked, hoping it wasn't the time I thought it was.

"It's 6:30 Alice, why do you have to be somewhere?" Esme asked. I shot right up leaving Jasper on his bed.

"Ummm . . . I have to go home, thank you. Good-bye Esme, see ya Jasper." I said running out the door. I ran as fast as I could back to my house, not wanting to be seen by Edward or Billy. I was hoping neither of them would be home yet so I could start making anything for dinner. I ran up the driveway, not seeing Billy's or Edward's car, and straight into the kitchen. I grabbed the hot dogs out of the fridge and turned on the stove. I mere minutes before both of them walked through the door. I was just putting the hot dogs in the water when the front door opened, and slammed against the wall. I froze with shock however I quickly recovered.

"Where's my dinner?" Billy barked at me.

"Right here" I said putting his plate on the table. I turned and left for my room.

"Where do you think you're going?" Billy yelled finishing his first hot dog.

"To my room?" I said confused.

"Oh, no you don't." I gulped, Edward smirked.

"Why not?" I asked inching towards my door.

"Edward told me what happened after school today" he said disappointed. My eyes widened. He sat back in his chair and looked back at me. He finished his dinner so I grabbed his plate, and Edward's, and put them in the sink.

"Would you like some dessert? We have ice cream." I said trying to change the subject and if not at least trying to make him happier.

"Don't think you can soften me up with ice cream!" he yelled at me. I quickly started to wash the dishes, I stood there quietly. "Alice don't think the silent treatment is going to make me forget about what you did today." Billy said coming closer to me.

"and what's that? I asked not looking at him.

"You know what you did" he yelled in my ear.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." I said scrubbing the plate in my hand with a little more force than necessary.

"Don't lie" he pulled me by my hair again.

"I'm not lying I honestly have no idea what you are talking about." I whimpered.

"Liar" he yelled again, as he pulled my hair harder so he was now looking down on me.

"Dad, shouldn't you at least tell her what she did" Edward said with a smile.

"Stay out of this Edward" I hissed. I was pulled down harder, then knocked to the floor, I gasped. The pain in my head returned.

"Edward has every right to be in this because he was the one who told me what you did." Billy continued to yell.

"What did I do?" I yelled back. My right leg was stepped on by Billy. I had an intake of breath but held back the tears.

"Edward told me that because of _you_ he got into a fight, however he was only protecting Bella from _you_, after you attacked her and verbally abused Emmett." He stopped.

"Don't forget about Rose" Edward said.

"Oh, yea, that poor girl, you barely knew her and you were fighting. Alice what are we going to do with you?" he sighed the last part.

"That's bull" I yelled using my only ounce of courage left, which was a mistake. He grew quiet. His left hand flew across my face as his right landed hard on my rib cage, knocking the wind out of me. He stood above me, hesitating for a second, and then walked off. I sat up to see Edward smirking at me with an evil glint in his eye.

"Alice that shirt looks a little bug for you, and it also looks a lot like the one Jasper was wearing today." He said loud enough for Billy to stop in his tracks. "Didn't you go to his house after? 'Cause I didn't see you when I first came home. I also don't see the shirt you wore today anywhere." That's when I finally looked down and saw me wearing the exact shirt Jasper was wearing when we went back to school, my eyes widened.

"Where were you after school?" Billy barked at me as he pulled me up by my neck.

"I don't remember" I said, deciding the truth was the best, whether he believed it or not.

"Why do you call Ed a liar when you lie straight to my face?" he said pulling me closer, I was silent. "Well if you're not going to answer me you'll have to be taught to answer people the hard way." He pulled me by my neck to the front door.

"Stay here until I think you learned your lesson." He said throwing me outside. I slid across the porch, scraping my hands. I looked back to see him slamming the door and I heard the lock click. I sat on the porch, I don't know how long I was there for but it started to rain. I moved myself over to a corner where I thought I'd get the least wet. However the porch wasn't covered and I got soaked in minutes. I finally gave in and let the tears fall. I curled myself into a ball and cried as the night went on. I figured I needed some sleep, so I got up and moved to the forest. I found a dry spot near the edge of the forest. I laid down thinking that I had to make my life better. I needed to do anything. I couldn't tell anyone and I couldn't fight back. Whatever I was going to do had to involve Jasper, he was the only one I could trust. I don't know how long I sat there and listened to the rain but eventually my eyelids started feeling heavy. I fell asleep knowing what I was going to do soon, I just hoped Jasper would agree.

* * *

**OHHHHHH CLIFFHANGER (I THINK) SO WHO ALSO READ THE HOUSE OF NIGHT SERIES AND CANT WAIT FOR TEMPTED TO COME OU!!! *RAISES HAND* IF YOU LIKE THE HOUSE OF NIGHT I HAVE A STORY ABOUT THAT TOO IM STILL WRITING IT AND I DOUBT IF ITS GOOD BUT I WOULD SOMEONE TO SEE IF THEY LIKE IT!!! PLEASE!!! REVIEW!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A:N/ ok you guys I am so sorry, like there aren't even words to describe how sorry I am but now I'm off for 2 weeks so I will hopefully write some chapters before I have to go back to school. Again I am sorry! REVIEW!!**

My eyes slowly opened, still heavy with the lack of sleep I got. I sat up to realize I wasn't in the forest anymore, I was on my porch. I rubbed my forehead feeling dizzy from lack of sleep. I looked around, and to my surprise being moved to the porch wasn't the only thing that was different. I was also covered with a jacket I wasn't familiar with but I didn't care, it was warm and I was thankful for it. I pulled it around myself, trying to cover my whole body. I looked towards the door and saw a lump of, what looked like, fabric. I scooted over to the door and grabbed it. I saw it was the shirt I was wearing yesterday and a note.

_Alice_, it read. I opened it quickly. _I thought it would be a good idea to get you out of the puddle you were sleeping in, when I came to drop off your shirt. Why were you sleeping in the forest anyway? I gave you back your shirt and also my jacket. I have also thought of an idea, so can you please trust me. Grab a bag of items you need and bring it with you. Meet you at my house._

_-love_

_Jazz_

I had tears in my eyes as I read, and re-read the note that was left. I sat there for a few minutes until I heard a noise come from the inside of the house. I looked through the window to see Billy coming out to the kitchen. I knocked on the door and he opened it with a grumph.

"What the hell are you doing out here?" Billy questioned. "You didn't sneak out did you?" he shouted.

"No, you left me out here last night" I said sheepishly.

"Well get your ass inside and make me breakfast." He barked at me. I nodded and slowly got up, my muscles were core from the position I slept in. I trudged into the house cowering from Billy's glare.

"If I kicked you out last night then how did you get that jacket?" He said eyeing it suspiciously.

"Well I got cold so I found it in the garage" I said after a short hesitation. I guess he bought it because he let me go to the kitchen. I quickly made him and Edward pancakes and went off to get ready. I grabbed one of my mom's old gym bags and threw in a few pairs of jeans and a few t-shirts. I grabbed my other necessities after I was finished getting ready, I brushed my teeth and hair, and placed them in my bag. I walked out of my room to see that Edward and Billy already left. The last things I threw in my bag were, a picture of me and my mom and my mother's jacket. I grabbed my jacket and was out the door to see Jasper. It was a brisk walk to meet Jasper in front of his house.

"Jasper, what's the plan?"

"You should know you thought of it last night." I just stared at him; a confused look covered my face. "When I came to drop off your shirt, and when I moved you to the porch, you were mumbling about running away and if I'd agree to it or not, I agreed." He said looking me in the eye.

"Jasper, you will really help me run away?" I said.

"Yes I will, and I got Esme to agree to it also." My eyes widened.

"You didn't tell her did you?"

"No, I told her you needed a place to stay while your dad and brother went out of town." I sighed in relief.

"Jasper you are a life saver, literally." I said with a slight chuckle.

"Saving lives is one of my many talents." He said making me laugh harder. We walked into his house and sat down on the couch.

"Jasper, we should get going, school is gonna start soon."

"Nah, I don't wanna go to school today." He said

"How are we going to get out of it?" I asked I was curious I've never skipped before.

"Just follow my lead," he said and winked. He slouched down and placed his hand on his forehead. "Mom" he whined "Mommy, I don't feel good." He added a cough. I slouched also, looking pale wasn't hard for me either, I placed my hand on my forehead. Esme came fluttering into the living room looking worried.

"Jasper, are you alright?" she asked taking in the look of her sick son.

"Mom, Alice and I feel terrible, can we stay home today?" he asked sweetly.

"Sure, I'll see if Rose can get your homework." She said looking him in the eyes, in a very motherly way.

"Thank you mommy," he said sounding like a four-year-old.

"Alice what about you, since your father is away, do you think he would mind you staying here alone with Jasper. I have a few errands to run but I'll be back soon." She said now looking at me.

"I don't think he'll mind," I lied; he didn't even know I was here. Thank god the school didn't call my house anymore.

"Well, that's good, now I'll be off." She said and kissed her sons forehead. "Hope you guys feel better." She said and left. We watched as the door closed the last inch, then we burst into laughter.

"Thanks Jasper, I owe you big time." I said once I could control my laughter. We sat in silence for a few minutes, the hair on the back of my neck standing up as I felt someone's gaze on my back. I turned around, only to see the last parting strands of blonde hair in the door way.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: ok again I'm sorry, but I realized I can only update once a month but the story is almost over, only 3 chapters left. I'm also writing another fanfic but I'm not posting it until it is completely done. Now onto the story!**

**RPOV:**

I was almost done getting ready, I glanced at the clock 8:15, well better start being late now. I grabbed my bag from the hall when I heard laughter coming from the living room. Well that's odd, I should be the only one home. I walked into the living room and saw _her_. She and my brother were on the couch laughing _together_. Why does he have to do this, he could much more popular, why does he have to go make friends with the freaks? I stood there staring at them wondering how he could have a good time when he was so much more superior to her. It disgusted me. Alice stopped laughing and turned around. I just slip behind the wall next to me. I slipped out the back door to my car and drove off to school. Why was she there anyway? Shouldn't they be in school? Jasper is the one who decides to walk because he hates being late, so why skip with her? I got to school just in time for first period; I ran in and took my seat next to Edward.

"Hey" I said, getting my book out of my bag.

"Hey Rose, what took you so long to get here?" he asked looking at the board.

"Well if you must know, I got a little sidetracked at the fact that your sister is at my house with my brother skipping school." I said in a whisper/yell, his face was blank then it became full of anger. His fists clenched on the desk.

"What?" he hissed through his teeth.

"_Your_ sister and _my_ brother are skipping school _together_." I said slowly seeing his take it all in.

"Where are they?" he growled.

"I already told you, they're at my house," getting annoyed at his tone. He didn't speak nor move the rest of the class. The bell finally rang, after a very long class with a silent Edward.

"Let's go" he said grabbing my arm and taking us out of the class.

"Where are we going?" I yelled at him.

"I need to get my sister, so we're going to your house." He said angrily. I let it slide, we reached my car just as the next bell rang. I got in the driver's side, and Edward in the passenger, the ride to my house was quick and silent. He was out of the car before I even turned it off, he ran through the door and I quickly followed.

"Alice! Alice! Where are you?" Edward yelled, there was still no answer. "Alice I know you're here." He continued. "Alice Cullen, get your ass over here now!" there was still no answer. Edward started roaming the house looking for her. "Alice Mary Cullen!" Edward yelled when he found her sitting on the couch with her head on Jasper's shoulder. She jumped at his voice, now facing him.

"Ed-Edward" she stuttered looking down, Jasper turned around and glared at me, but I just glared back.

**APOV:**

Ed-Edward" I stuttered not looking at him.

"What are you doing here Alice?" his voice turning sickingly sweet. _Running away from Billy and you_ is what I wanted to tell him.

"I felt sick and Jasper said I could stay here." I whispered. Edward came over and slapped me across the face.

"You were sick huh?" he said slapping me again.

"Yes but I'm feeling much better." I said cowering away from him.

"No, if you were too sick to go to school I should take you home to make sure you feel better." His voice was full of false concern.

"No I think I can go to school now." I said stepping away from him.

"No, I think we should go home."

"She says she wasn't to go to school" Jasper said standing up to Edward.

"Well I would be a bad brother if I didn't take care of my baby sister when she's sick. Alice let's go home." His voice still thick with fake concern, he grabbed my arm and pulled me to the door.

"Well a good brother would let their sister do what they want." I said removing my arm from his grasp and going to stand next to Jasper. Edward grabbed me by my hair and pulled it hard. I gasped.

"I don't give a damn what you think about brothers you are coming home willingly or I will force you to come home." He hissed and pulled my hair harder.

"What's my third choice?" I asked through the pain in my head.

"I beat you up right here, then leave you outside again." He said pulling harder. Not answering him I just stared into his cold eyes, which should be black. Adrenaline was pumping through me, I smirked.

"And what are you smirking at?" Edward asked me.

"This" I simply stated and kicked his shin as hard as I could. He cried out in pain and released my hair.

"Jasper come on" I said grabbing his hand and my bag and ran out the door. I ran into the woods behind his house. We continued running then I felt a presence behind us. I looked back to see Edward and Rose catching up. I pushed myself as fast as I could go. I looked at Jasper and saw concentration in his eyes; he knew we were going to get caught soon.

"Alice if we get caught now, wait by your door at midnight tonight, I'll be there and we can run." He said loud enough for me to hear. All I could do was give him was a nod. I took a chance and looked back, Edward's hand came out to grab me and . . .


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: almost done!! This chapter is extremely short and I'm sorry for that but at least it's a chapter!! **

I took a chance and looked back, Edward's reached out to grab me just as I was about to grab Jasper. He pulled me back and I lost my slight grip on Jasper, causing him to stop short. I was pulled into Edward's chest and put in a head lock.

"Now, come on baby sis, we want you to get better don't we?" he said as I let out a whimper.

"Let her go Edward." Jasper said sternly, yet calmly.

"What? You don't like it when I do this?" Edward asked him.

"NO I don't and I don't think Alice likes it either. " Jasper said still calm.

"Oh, well, she has to go home now and you just made it a whole lot worse." Jasper looked confused, but I was scared.

He turned me quickly and punched me in the face, I fell to the ground. I opened my eyes to se jasper jumping over me and tackling Edward. I felt tears roll down my cheeks, and when I went to wipe them away I winced in pain. I probably had a broken nose. I sat up, my head swarming, to see Jasper towering over Edward hands clenched at his sides. The only thing Edward can do in return is glare. Edward looked past Jasper to me; he smirked, and then looked back at Jasper. Edward just shook his head slowly, then giving Jasper a painful blow to the stomach. Jasper doubled over in pain and fell to the ground. I ran over to him, ignoring the feeling in my head.

"Jasper! Are you alright?" I asked, pulling his head onto my lap to check for injuries. Jasper groaned and rolled over as he held his stomach. I chuckled quietly, however it was cut short by someone yanking me off the ground.

"Alice" Edward growled, pulling me out of the forest.

"Remember" I heard a faint yell from where Jasper was lying.

"JASPER!" I yelled hoping he would hear me, before my mouth was covered and I was being pulled back to my house, aka Hell. I struggled, kicking and pulling at Edward, but he wouldn't loosen his grip. I eventually gave up knowing that we'd be at the house soon and also knowing that Jasper would be here later.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: again sorry for the delay, test and school and sleep and writing don't always work out together, after this chapter there's only one left!!!! Exciting isn't it? My little babies all grown up *tears***

I glanced at the clock nervously, 11:15 it read. I leaned against the door, however I still heard Billy in the living room. Edward told him what happened that afternoon, and after a good beating from him he sent me to my room. I heard the TV shut off and Billy grunt as he got off the couch. I turned off the lights and hopped into bed, clothes still on. Billy never actually came into my room, but I had to make sure incase he wanted to "check up" on me. I heard him stomp off to his room; some might say the _coast is clear_, but I knew better. Billy liked to stay up a little later, just sitting in his room.

I waited till 11:50 to turn on the light of my room. I leaned against the door only to hear Billy's obnoxious snoring. I grabbed one of my mother's old bags, it was small and I could fit exactly what I needed to in it. I grabbed another picture of my mother, some more clothes and gauze and tape for my broken nose that Edward gave me.

It was 11:55 when I turned off the light and walked out my bedroom door. I tip-toed past Billy's room and peeked in to make sure he was asleep. I stood at the front window waiting for Jasper. I heard something come up the drive way and it made me jump, I didn't know if Jasper had a car or not. Looking outside, all I saw was black, but I heard it again, then a door opening and closing. I turned the porch light on to see Jasper hopping up the last few steps. My smile grew as I realized he didn't forget me. I grabbed my bag, ready to get out of this hell hole. After unlocking the door, I tried opening but the wooden door had swollen in the rain and wasn't opening. I tried but failed to get Jasper's attention. He was looking around; to make sure we don't get caught. The door finally opened with a loud _crack_, and a lot of pressure, causing me to fall backwards. I hit the table and the lamp fell and smashed against the ground. I barely registered the liquid flowing over my hand. Billy's snoring, which was essential for my escape, had stopped. I didn't know how long I sat frozen, but when I finally turned around I saw Billy coming out of his room, gun in hand. Jasper ran in and grabbed my hand, I grabbed my bag and we ran out to the car. We were in and driving away just as gunshots were being fired into the background.

**A/N: ok so I know it wasn't much, but the next chapter will be a little better, I hope. Review! **


End file.
